Being Apart
by Frox
Summary: Fai was thrown out from Valeria, leaving Yuui alone. When he arrives Clow, ha encounters young Syaoran.


They did nothing. They were just born. But from the start, their life was unfair.

They were born as royals. You would wonder, 'What's unfair if they are born royal?' But Valeria was hostile to twins, as the planet has two, bright, blue moons. When the moons rise together, bad things always happen. The twins' eyes were also blue, just as the same as the moons.

The twin, Fai and Yuui were born magicians. When they were four, their each mana exceeded the king, their father. Their father didn't mention it at all. In fact, he loved his children too much to be irritated by that. But the king's younger brother Crei was different. He had only very little mana, so he went jealous, forbidding the twin from reading books about magic.

But Fai and Yuui were smart enough to memorize all the runes of the magic, so it was no use. Thet often used transparency charms to steal books from the library. Sometimes they were seen by Crei. Crei gave them hard spankings, for reading forbidden books, stealing, wandering around with the forbidden magic... After that, the queen always asked him not to spank her son, but I wonder Crei ever listened to her.

Most people living in the kingdom regarded the twin to be cursed. But they also felt sympathy toward them, to be regarded like that.

It was maybe their six or seven years after their birth. Fai and Yuui went down to town, to buy some stuff and partly, just for fun. Someone threw _a stone_ at Fai. He went furious, writing runes right away. Yuui grabbed his arm.

"Don't. You don't want to be in trouble, do you?"

"Let me go. Who's in trouble is that guy, not me."

The huge man who threw the stone looked down at them, sneering lightly.

"Look down, you filthy creatures! It doesn't matter that you're royals. Don't make me say that again."

"You called me _what_?"

Fai couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Don't you dare looking an adult like that!"

The man smacked Fai's face. Yuui dashed to the man, knocking him down. His magic curled around the man's limbs, stopping him from moving. Fears began to come out from his mind.

'What have I done? I've hit the _prince_?!'

"Let's get him to prison."

Yuui casted the teleportation spell, making all of them leave from that place. The man ended up at a prison, of course. Fai was still upset at the situation, though.

"Mother... I still don't understand why I can't kill him right away."

"Sometimes, Fai, we have to face very difficult problems in our life. You may meet rude people like that guy, but you can't kill every person who treats you badly. Even if you're a king, you can't take a liberty at executing people."

"Can't I?"

"No."

"Can father...?"

"No."

He looked disappointed, but soon he shook his head lightly, leaving the room.

* * *

The king died when they were ten. The queen was so miserable, she followed him soon. Because the boys were too young, Uncle Crei became a king. He had to decide who will be the heir. Only one could be a prince.

Crei went to Yuui's room, first.

"Choose. One of you will be a prince, and the other will be deserted from this world."

Crei asked him this cruel question, grinning madly.

"I...can't choose. I'll do what I am told. Ask Fai, now."

Fai's answer was somehow, reasonable to himself.

"I'll leave this world. Let Yuui be a prince."

* * *

"You really have to go?"

"I don't want to. But not this, I have to die."

Fai disappeared through the dimensional sea. Yuui sat down weakly at the spot, crying all day. Fai, however, felt dizzy as the bright sunlight─Valeria's sunlight was never this bright─shining above his head, collapsed as soon as he arrived the new world. The one who found him was a boy and an archaeologist.

"Look, father. There's a boy lying, all alone."

Fujitaka went closer to Fai, examining him.

"What is this cloth? He's from a very cold country... Anyway, will you bring me an ice pack, Syaoran? He will die soon in this powerful light beaming directly toward him."

Syaoran did as he was told.

Fai woke up hours later. He stared at this strange people looking down at him.

"Where...am I...?"


End file.
